Wingardum Leviosa
by zota
Summary: onesoot, a veces lo simple puede salvarte la vida.. Hermione no es la unica q puede enseñar hechizos y Ron será quien le de una pequeña lección a esta niña sabelotodo.


Wingardum Leviosa

_-Mira Hermione, y siente._

Esa no es la magia a la que te enfrentas todos los días.

Este tipo de magia no se aprende con hechizos, y a pesar de todo es un hechizo,

Esta magia no se aprende en los libros, ni poniendo atención en la clase,

Ni siquiera se aprende en una bola de cristal,

Hasta los centauros no la pueden leer en las estrellas,

Ni Snape la puede encontrar en una poción.

Como le gustaría explicarle todas esas cosas que siente a Hermione,

Explicarle que esa magia esta dentro de ella y también dentro de él. Esa magia que podría elevarlos hasta el cielo y luego dejarlos caer hasta el infierno en un solo segundo...

-Elevarnos tal como el wingardum leviosa.

-No crees q es un poco viejo ese hechizo como para estar recordándolo en séptimo?- desde uno de los sillones de la sala Ron volteó. Una delgada figura en el umbral, Ella se acercaba con unos pergaminos en la mano.

-Aunque no lo creas Hermione, hasta las cosas más simples podrían salvarte la vida cuando toda esa experiencia no sirve para nada- dijo, tratando de transmitirle a que se refería

Hermione le dedicó una calida sonrisa, claro que recordaba el incidente del Troll en primer año. Recordaba como había sido de majadera en la clase de Flitwick al enseñarle correctamente la pronunciación, también recordaba como ron había estado imitándola con sorna frente a sus compañeros, luego ella había llorado odiándolo, quien iba a pensar...a veces la vida es paradójica.

Hermione...

_A veces ese niño que odiaste en un llanto, a si mismo lo amas en otro._

Hermione...

_Sí, esa impotencia de no ser correspondida._

-HERMIONE!!!

- eh?- balbuceo contrariada, su pelirrojo amigo estaba ante ella haciéndole señas como un demente- Ronald¿Era necesario que gritaras?

Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas y ni más ni menos decidió resolver el problema a la manera Weasley, pero no, sin pelear con Hermione... esta vez la manera normal sería mejor.

-Pues, si tu encuentras más interesante mirar el vaso de Neville que escuchar lo que debo decirte.

-Lo siento, sólo es que estoy un poco cansada, buscaba información del último lugar donde estuvo Lestrange, a veces ese Mundungus es muy útil, deberías saber que..

Ron se había quedado observando algo por sobre la cabeza de su amiga, pronto se dio cuenta de su letargo y la miro directamente.

-Aunque sé que lo que hace es ilegal, de verdad funciona, digo estamos en guerra y...

-Tienes una lazo nuevo, no lo había visto- dijo señalando su cabello. Con ese gesto a Hermione se le olvidó por completo el haber recogido sus rizos en un lazo color sangre.

-Yo... si... ehh... estás cansado cierto?- que pregunta mas creativa, pensó -creo q es hora de que vayamos a la cama... -sintió como su acara ardía-...digo cada uno, Harry ya se durmió y Nev esta roncando...a todo esto¿en qué pensabas antes de mi interrupción?¿de que nos sirve el wingardum leviosa?

-Más de lo que tú crees- respondió el chico, como si hablara con el aire.

-Vaya ron, admiro tu profundidad y... ¿estas muy misterioso, tienes algún problema?

Ron, quien en ese momento observaba la lámpara, desvió su mirada hacia ella. Hermione no supo como identificar lo que sintió. Era como si el cielo la hubiese aplastado y el estomago tuviera ganas d subir hasta su garganta.

-Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos- dijo en un tono profundo e inmediatamente miro sus zapatos.

Hermione pensó que se veía muy tierno, y llegaba a doler el hecho de no poder tenerlo, rió suavemente para esconder la tensión del momento y su propio nerviosismo.

-Veo que ya te leíste el principito¿te gusto?

-Mucho- Ron casi susurró la respuesta.

Para ella se detuvo el tiempo en esa afirmación

- yo... podría prestarte otro libro, para que descubras mas cosas interesantes y algunas frases celebres... no se, aunque ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo para leer cualquier cosa... hay que arreglar la casa de Harry, y sabes, ya encontré la biblioteca. Lily tenía muchos ejemplares de magia protección- dijo todo en unos pocos segundos- ahh y aunque te cueste creerlo Neville me esta ayudando con las pociones, sabe mucho de plantas, creo q la presencia de Snape ayudaba a que él no pensara bien en clase... ese maldito... sin embargo estaría bien si le mostrara los libros de Lily, podría perfeccionarse.

Hermione no había notado el momento preciso en que se había sentado frente a la chimenea al lado de su amigo, el cabello de Ron parecía el mismo reflejo del fuego y su piel estaba perlada, un rastro de saliva en su labio inferior hacia que ella deseara cometer un crimen ético.

-No todo esta en los libros Hermione.

Sólo el podía lograr que su nombre sonara tan dulce, deseó que lo repitiera hasta el cansancio, pero ella sabia que nunca seria suficiente y nunca se cansaría de escucharlo de la boca de Ron, si hasta "demonios" sonaba exquisito si salía de él. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar mirando sus labios y rogó por que Ron no lo notara. Adoptando una posición mas fría se tensó sobre el respaldo, como cuando un profesor le cedía la palabra ante una pregunta de la que únicamente ella tenía respuesta.

-Todo lo que una persona necesita para permanecer con vida si Ron, recuerda que estamos en una guerra

-Te sorprendería saber que hay una cosa mas importante que los libros, que también te permite vivir

-No será por supuesto el oxigeno?

Ron soltó una suave risa, que Hermione juró, se sentía como una caricia en su cuello.

-Esto aparte de permitirte vivir, te permite ser feliz.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿a qué se refería? odiaba sentirse en desventaja, tenía que saber la respuesta de Ron... algún hechizo o poción??

-Y qué según tu Ronald podría necesitarse mas que un buen libro y el oxigeno?

-El amor.

-El amooooor- dijo riendo, y burlándose, notó como Ron enrojecía y se crispaba un poco, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron pálidos.

-Aunque no lo creas pequeña sabelotodo, el amor mueve fronteras, y no se enseña en los libros, el amor se puede dar en paz o en guerra y el amor no se logra ni con la más complicada poción.

Diciendo esto Ron se levantó algo enojado, Hermione comprendiendo su error lo tomo rápidamente de la manga de su pijama.

-Lo sé ron, se que no sale en los libros, y tengo fe en que algún día lo aprenderé... - levantándose se acerco a él para disculparse, pero él la interrumpió.

-El amor te hace sentir como si estuvieras bajo el efecto de un wingardum leviosa.

Hermione se detuvo como si entre ellos de pronto una pared d cristal hubiera aparecido... sintió el temor de quien pierde una carrera por haberse quedado dormido¿sería posible¿era tarde ya?

-Entonces tu... en eso pensabas cuando te interrumpí? en el amor? y cómo sabes eso ron? a caso tu te has sentido así?

Hermione rogó por no sentirse mal ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo, rogó por que las lágrimas no salieran de ella, rogó por la que la fuerza de gravedad no actuara como imán sobre sus ojos y rogó por un maldito milagro... quién habría sido o era la persona capaz de hacer sentir a ron así?

Ron observó el rostro de la muchacha, y aunque estaba oscuro alcanzo a distinguir un punto de luz saliendo de su ojo.

Hermione, estas llorando?

Sintió de inmediato que esa pregunta que él había creído oír y decir, sólo la había pensado. Lentamente besó la lagrima ante la mirada asombrada de su amiga y pronto también noto su propia tensión... quiso alejarse mas de ella para no asustarla... pero ya era tarde, mientras él sujetaba con ambas manos la cara de Hermione y esta intentaba en vano echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ella lo había abrazado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ambos hipnotizados.

Ron sonrió de lado, como notando que ya no tenia nada que perder y poco menos le habían mostrado el free pass. Notó como ella cerraba los ojos y decidió q esa imagen la guardaría en su memoria hasta siempre.

-Claro Hermione¿y te cuento un secreto?

Ella asintió aun con los ojos cerrados, él acerco su boca a la oreja de su amiga y lentamente susurró.

-Justo ahora, no siento los pies y creo que si miro hacia abajo todo será un abismo y me marearé por estar sobre dos mil metros, junto a ti- no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca¿era él mismo? quién se había metido en su cuerpo y mente? quién se ha llevado a Ron?

-Habrá conjurado Harry un wingardum leviosa para elevarnos?- dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos con algo de falsa ingenuidad.

-No creo, aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

Luego su mejilla, luego la punta de su nariz, luego la comisura de su labio, finalmente una caricia y estaba besando a Ron bajo un hechizo.

Y es que es tan difícil ese hechizo de amor, que mata y vuelve locas a las personas, pero vale la pena caer en el y vivir bajo su efecto... porque de verdad lo esencial es invisible a los ojos y nunca se sabe en que momento te puedes enamorar de ese estúpido pelirrojo que juraste odiar en primer año.

hola!! Si les gustó o no, no sean malitos y déjenme un review...

besos y saludos

Zota


End file.
